Love never Forgotten
by DramaQueenA2AFan
Summary: Ashes fic. This happens after series 3 episode 8. What i believe might have happened. Lots of Galex! Enjoy!
1. Life and Death

_Hope you enjoy it guys... feel free to comment i look forward to it =]_

Chapter 1

He stood in front of her to protect her from anymore pain. "Hello Jimbo" he punched in the face, which sent Keats back towards the floor making a strange gasping noise. "Goodbye Jimbo" with those words he turned to look her in the eyes.

"My baby..." she could barely manage the words as she held Molly's scarf up to him.

"I no... I no..." He looked at her, and in that instant she knew she could trust him completely, everything that had happened that day would be forgotten because she trusted him here and now "We had a world Alex... she'll be fine" he looked at her so gently but he had sorrow in his eyes, she saw and still the tears streamed down her face.

"Alright" So much had happened already she had no reason not to trust him now. But the realisation dawned on her. "No... but listen... listen to me I could... I could stay here with... with you... I can't... don't make me... I can't go in there..." She cried more as fear overwhelmed her, he gave a gentle smile

"Yes you can... They've got a Saloon bar" She couldn't help but give a small smile "Besides I can't have you around, you'll have me thinking i'm not quite right all the time... can't have that can we?" He smiled once more, this was a smile she loved, this was the smile she had been missing, this was the smile she knew would not see again.

"See ya around Bolly Kecks"

She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers and they shared a gentle but perfect kiss, their first. This marked the end. As they parted he smiled, she smiled, they looked into each others eyes

"Goodbye Guv"

"Go" came the words she didn't want to hear and he didn't want to say. Slowly and cautiously she walked into The Railway Arms. She was listening for the slightest sound from him, but nothing came. Slowly she opened the door, she had never been so scared, still no sound and no words, so she continued into Heaven.

As she walked through the door she saw a pub, no bright lights, no pearly gates, just an ordinary pub. Only difference four familiar faces and one she could easily guess.

"Ma'am come and sit with us! Ray got you and the Guv a drink" came Shaz's little voice

"Ma'am, meet..."

"Sam and Annie... Yes Chris I know, Thank you" She smiled at them all, but something was missing, She looked at the door but it didn't even move slightly.

Chris, Ray, Shaz, Sam and Annie were all getting to know each other again, talking about the good old days and drinking... a lot. Alex just sat and stared.

The last few moments had been repeating themselves over and over in front of her as if taunting her. Alex had no reason to be happy anymore, she had crossed over and therefore had no chance of seeing her beloved daughter Molly again, and due to her crossing over she now could no longer see Gene. She had only realised her true feelings for him in the last few moments as the scene replayed itself over and over and over again, suddenly she didn't feel ready to cross over, but once you had she doubted you could change your mind. All Alex Drake wanted was to be with Gene Hunt even if nothing happened between them, just being around him would make her quite happy.

On the other side of the door, Gene had gone. He was back in his office having an argument with a new guy about the whereabouts of his office and iphone. Gene had run out of patience "bloody bugger off!" he yelled at the new guy whose name did not wish to learn.

"I'll have you know i'm DCI around here so I will tell you what to do" this man clearly needed to learn his place, and fast. Gene pushed him up against the wall

"No one walks into my kingdom acting King of the jungle! I am DCI around here! You answer to me! and if you would like all parts of you to remain intact i suggest you bloody well piss of NOW!" with that the new guy scurried out of Gene's office just like a mouse.

Gene had had enough of this world, he had lost Sam and Annie, now he had lost Ray, Chris and Shaz, but most of all he had lost Alex. He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to them when they came to him, because he knew they had to leave, but with certain ones he couldn't help it. He had not only grown close to Alex he believed he loved her and from the moment his new DI left his office all he thought about was his last few moments with her. How she hadn't fought very hard to stay, but he hadn't fought very to keep her. He regretted letting her go but he knew it was right.

He didn't want to stay in his world anymore, not without his friends and Alex, but he didn't know how to cross over, everyone else seemed to just work it out, But he couldn't. Maybe because he had forgotten for so long, or maybe he was never meant to leave. He didn't want to believe the latter. The former was right because Gene had decided. Now all he had to do was work out how to get through the door to them. He decided to go back to the door to see if he could just walk through it.

Everyone had noticed that Alex wasn't really paying attention to anything anyone said to her, probably because when they spoke to her there was no reply. She just stared at the door, waiting.

"What should we do?" Asked Shaz very concerned, they knew no that Alex is wasn't listening or couldn't here so it didn't matter what they said.

"I don't really know, is she normally like this?" asked Sam also concerned

"No, I haven't ever seen her like this" the conversation started, no one knew what was wrong with her or understood why she was suddenly acting like this, and all Alex did was stare at the door waiting for one she knew would never come.

Gene was standing outside The Railway Arms once more. Gene was terrified, he had never been this scared, not in this world anyway. He slowly walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Want but Never get

Chapter 2

Alex's eyes lit up as she saw the door move, but that's all it did. Move, ever so slightly, Alex felt her heart break once more. Maybe she had dreamt the movement, wanted it so badly that her eyes tricked her into thinking it happened. Her eyes began to water, and before she could stop them they ran down her face, and before she knew what was happening she had collapsed.

As Gene walked through the door all he saw was a deserted and destroyed old pub. Gene's heart sank. How much more would he have to go through to get to them.

Gene slowly walked back to CID where he found his new DI in his office looking very annoyed. Gene got angry and walking towards him "What the bloody hell are you doing in my office now?"

"Look buddy this was my office first and i'll have you know i'm taking it back" the DI shouted back

"I've had abloodynough of this! It is my office you belong behind that desk out there" As he pointed towards the desk he felt pain overcome him, the new DI noticed

"Are you OK?"

"Yes i'm fine now bugger off" The new DI didn't like Gene but he knew something was wrong so he left without a fuss and sat behind his desk. That was a sight that Gene didn't want to see, he still saw the desk as Alex's not this new blokes, whose name, Gene realised, he still didn't know. He opened the door "Oi puff boy what did you say your name was?" the DI looked disheartened, as if this world wasn't bad enough, his DCI couldn't even be bothered to remember his name.

"Well it's not 'puff boy' my name is DCI... i mean DI Simon Taylor" Gene didn't like how similar his name was to Sam's, he missed them all so much more now.

"Good, right well i've got some stuff do so i'm off" with that Gene left, if only he could get through the door, but how?

Gene was driving, he had no idea where he was going he just needed to drive to figure out how he could get to his friends, to see them all again.

He found himself in a very remote place, he really had no idea where he was, he began to worry that he wouldn't find his way back, not that going back even mattered anymore. Gene sat in his car and stared into the open space, thinking about the people he missed. the people he wanted to go back too. As Gene sat he began to wonder, what if someone got promoted to DCI, there can't be more than one in a station, does that mean he could leave? If he were to promote DI Taylor to DCI would he be able to leave? A smile came across his face his heart lifted, if this wasn't a way out he had no idea what was. All he knew was that he had had enough of being alone.

"Alex!"

"Ma'am!"

"Ma'am!" All Alex could hear was different voices, all of which she knew, none of which she wanted to hear. She had hurt her fell when she collapsed and she could feel it, the pain was very real. This confused Alex, how could she still fell pain like this if she had moved on. Everything about this world had been confusing her since she arrived here in 1981. 1981 that felt like such a long time ago, back when she and Gene were together. The thought of Gene upset her, she hated this, not being with him, this pain was also real. Alex didn't want to open her eyes, but the tears still streamed down her face.

"She's crying again" came Annie's voice "What's wrong with her, she has been crying so much and nothing seems to be helping"

"No idea, she isn't normally like this" They wouldn't understand, she knew they wouldn't, and why would they, Sam had Annie, Chris had Shaz and Ray had every poor female in the pub. How would they ever understand how she truly felt, or how she could feel that way about Gene.


	3. Worlds Apart

Chapter 3

Worlds apart Alex and Gene missed each other, Alex knew she couldn't get to him, and all Gene wanted was to find a way to get to her.

The new DI seemed like the best for Gene to achieve his goal. He decided to call Simon into his his office. "Right puff boy, i think its time we had a chat"

"For the last time my name is Simon not puff boy!"

"Yeah, OK, whatever. Now i think it's time for me to move on but this place needs a new DCI and you keep saying its your office so i thought i would promote you."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah now look this place needs to be run tight to keep the scum off the streets yeah?"

"Yeah" Simon was getting excited.

"So DI Simon Taylor, effective immediately you are promoted to DCI Simon Taylor. I welcome you to your new office" Gene looked around the room "Keep whatever you want i don't need it"

"Not even the booze?"

"No. Where i'm going there's plenty. Well there had better be or someone is going get it." Gene started to rant about what he hoped he would find in The Railway Arms and what would happen if he didn't find it. Simon had switched off, he was no longer listening to Gene but looking in disgust at his new office. He would have to put a lot of work into it if it was going to look like it should, and he knew things would start changing around here. No more police brutality, Simon would bring this world into the twenty-first century. Gene interrupted his day-dream

"Right there are some things you need to know before i let you fully take over, they may change your mind but basically you need to know them in order to run this place properly." Simon began to worry, he wanted to change everything so what would this information matter, he decided to listen anyway.

"There's no easy way to put this but i know you're the right person for the job, my gut is never wrong. So everyone you see out there, they are... well they are dead. This world is sorta between heaven and hell, it was created for coppers, to help them deal with their deaths. I've been running the place for too long now, i forgot what this place was, recently i was forced to remember, so before i forget again i'm passing it onto you. You can't tell any of them that they are dead it would destroy everything, they have to find out on their own so that they can move on." Simon was shocked he didn't know what to say or think. Did this mean he was in-fact dead?

"Were they like me once?" Gene looked confused "I mean did they remember their home once?"

"No they didn't not sure why. You and two other's remembered where you came from, what happened to you and everything. No idea why it doesn't happen to everyone. One day you will forget everything and this will be your life and your job." Gene felt a strange urge to go to the pub, and he realised it was his time, he smiled "Look i've got to go now, it's finally my time to move on. Make me proud" Gene left, and poor Simon had to digest what he had just been told. He was sad that he was dead but proud that Gene thought him capable enough to help police officers move on. With that Simon decided to do as Gene said and make him proud.

Gene approached the door of The Railway Arms, he was shaking, worried about what he might find. What if they weren't even there? What would he do then? would he be able to leave? Gene had to put all these thoughts out of his head.

He walked up to the door his hand was shaking uncontrolably as he reached for the handle. He opened the door and stepped through just as Alex did what seemed like years ago.


	4. Emptiness

**_Thanks for all the great comments guys, glad your enjoying it. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Ive got a few surprises up my sleeve, hope you like them. Keep comments coming i love having the feedback :) _**

**_Posting two chapters today. I haven't finished chapter 6 yet so it might not get posted tomorrow but it will be up soon_**

**_Enjoy ;)  
_**

Chapter 4

Alex had made her decision she was going to try and open the door. She had decided she was going to try to leave.

Right now she was standing in front of the door, she placed her hand on it, she was shaking. No one had noticed she was standing there, they were all still talking.

Just as Alex's hand reached the door it moved, she didnt want to be excited but she couldn't help it. She pushed the door and there he was, the only person she had been waiting for. He stepped inside and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, she wanted this to be real, and she worried that it wouldn't be

"Missed me then eh Bols" she could hear the smile in his tone and she couldn't help but smile with him

"More than you could ever know" she couldn't help herself, before she knew what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek. After that she pulled away blushing.

"How about we try that again eh Bols? The right way this time." before she could even consider his offer, he grabbed her close and kissed her passionately on her lips. She came up all flustered and blushing. "That was how it should have been done the first time" he smiled at her, took her hand and walked her to the table where he saw Sam, Annie, Ray, Chris and Shaz all sitting and looking amazed. Alex blushed again and Gene laughed.

"Bout time you got here Guv" said Ray bringing him a pint

"Raymondo i have been waiting for this" Gene replied as took the pint off him and drank. Alex noticed he was still holding her hand and she smiled, she had missed him more than she ever thought she could. Finally she felt happy, and from this moment she wouldn't stop smiling because she had Gene.

Everyone was talking and laughing with each other, then suddenly Gene had an urge to leave, it was strange he didn't want to stay in the pub. His pub was literally heaven and he wanted to leave. This wasn't right, this made no sense,he was where he wanted to be so why did he suddenly want to leave? He turned to look at Alex, she was happy and looked so beautiful. How could he leave her when he had only just found her again? Clearly he was going mad.

Alex noticed he was looking at her so she turned to look at him, then she noticed his look of concern "Gene, what's wrong?" She whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Bols i don't think i'm supposed to be here"

"What do you mean?" Gene stood up and took Alex's hand

"Where you going Guv?" asked a very nosey Chris

"Going stretch my legs with Bolly" Alex stood up with him and they walked away from their friends.

"What do you mean, you're not supposed to be here?"

"I really need to leave, i can't stay, it's hard to explain"

"No Gene you can't leave me, i'm not going to lose you again"

"Bolly i have to go... you belong here."

"Not without you i don't. I'm not letting this happen again... not without a fight Gene. Please" she began to cry, she couldn't bare this thought, not again.

"Come here Bols." He put his arm around her and held her tightly, then he kissed her forehead. She felt safe, she didn't want him to go. It wasn't heaven without him. She reached up and kissed his cheek. She then whispered in his ear

"Don't make me lose you again. Please Gene." A horrible sadness overcame Gene, how could he leave her, when he needed her as much as she seemed to need him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave her but he couldn't stay in The Railway Arms either. Gene was stuck, torn between the woman he loves and the 'life' he needs to continue living.


	5. Something not Noticed

**Chapter 5**

He wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't let them be apart not again. "Bolly, take my hand" she looked at him, she trusted him and didn't want to lose him, so she took his hand. Gene was about to place his hand on the door when Sam shouted

"Oi! Gene! Where do you think you're going?" Gene looked at him

"I'm not ready to be here"

"We have been bloody waiting for you, and now you think you can just walk back out that door without us?"

"Sam you can't all come?"

"And why not? It's bloody boring here the only reason we stayed this long is because we were waiting for you. We all leave" He turned to everyone else "Come on Guv's going, we're going with him, we have some streets to clean up" He smiled at them. Then Annie, Ray, Chris and Shaz all lined up behind Sam ready to face whatever was on the other side of the door.

"You do realise you're all bloody mad for wanting to go anywhere with me in the first place" They all laughed, then he looked at Alex, smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek "Right then. We all ready?" in unison they all replied

"YES!" each taking the hand of the person in front, Gene led them back into the world they had come from.

As they walked back through the door Gene began to regret what he had done, he shouldn't have helped them cross over only to pull them back again. But what was done was done. He wasn't even sure if they would ever be able to go back, he was sure Nelson would be angry with him, but at this precise moment in time he didn't care because he had his team back.

"How lucky are you" a voice interrupted his train of thought

"What do you mean Bols?"

"I mean you have three DI's and three DC's" she giggled softly, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well i suppose i should promote someone, balance it out a bit. Chris well done on your promotion to DS effective immediately" Chris looked shocked, happy and a bit embarrassed all at the same time, Shaz just laughed at him and then kissed him

"Well done Baby" Sam and Annie smiled, Ray looked like he wanted to be sick. Alex looked at Gene with delight on her face, clearly happy about his decision.

"Right next on the list?"

"Sam you and bloody Bolly are obsessed with lists it's not healthy ya know!"

"Well it helps keep things in order. Cross over. Check. Uncross over. Check."

"Very bloody funny"

"Gene get a sense of humour mate"

"What's next on that stupid blood list then Sammy boy?" Sam looked at everyone they all smiled as though they knew what he was thinking.

"Pub?" Sam finally voiced

"Pub"

"Pub"

"Pub"

"Pub" Annie, Ray, Chris and Shaz all echoed, Alex laughed and looked at Gene

"Pub?" He looked back at her

"We have just left a bloody pub!"

"Guv? Not like you to not want a drink" Chris pointed out, quite confused.

"Christopher, we have just left a pub, there is bloody work to be done, there is still scum to be cleaned. Pub later." They all agreed, because after all he was the Guv, and what he said was right. Most of the time.

Gene had no Quattro, and no one else had a car either, so the team walked back to CID, talking all the way, almost as if they were getting to know each other again. Gene and Alex hadn't realised that they were still hand in hand.

Ray was feeling quite left out. Sam had Annie, Chris had Shaz, even Gene had Alex now, he had no one, and his attempts at putting himself between Chris and Shaz where useless, they always ended up next to each other. Everyone noticed so made more of an effort to include him. Shaz even held his hand

"Ger off!"

"Only trying to be friendly Ray, don't want you feeling left out"

"Look Shaz i don't feel bloody left out! i'm just eager to get back to work!"

"Alright Ray whatever you say" they all laughed.

Once they got to CID they finally all noticed the same thing. This was not there CID, in fact it was almost as if they had been walking with their eyes closed because no one had noticed how different everything was. Alex turned around to look at what was once Luigis but wasn't anymore, everything was different and none of them had noticed. CID was gone, not only was Luigi gone but so was his restaurant and the building. Everything was different. Where were they?


	6. A New World

_**Hope you're all enjoying this. Really thanks for all the comments im glad you're all so keen, just hope you still enjoy it. Im taking a big leap of faith with it now. Hope i can pull it off to your satisfaction =] Thanks again**_

_**Tasha xxx  
**_

**Chapter 6**

How could none of them have noticed this major detail? How could they have walked all this way without noticing anything? Alex and Sam should have know straight away. Alex looked, Sam looked and Gene looked confused. The realisation dawned on Alex and Sam's face, they looked at each other in surprise, Gene noticed this look "Anything to share with the rest of the class?" He was clearly annoyed

"Gene, you see this is... well i'm not sure on the exact year, but this is... 2000 and something." Alex answered still looking around

"This is WHAT!" Gene was not only annoyed but also very surprised. How fast did time move?

"She's right Gene, it's difficult to pinpoint the exact year but it's definitely 2000 and something"

"Well what the hell are we doing here?" Annie, Ray, Chris and Shaz were all beginning to look very confused now, they had never lived in this time so, like Gene, they had no idea about what this new world would bring them.

"Well Bolly Knickers, looks like you and Sammy boy will be showing us lot what to do in this world eh?"

"Gene i think you will all be fine... as long as..."

"As long as what?"

"As long as you stop police brutality, it doesn't happen in this time. It's gone, you have to do things... well the way me and Sam tried to do them when we were with you. Evidence is crucial. And we can't really use 'gut instinct' as a reason for arresting someone."

"My gut has never let me done."

"And that is fine as long as there is evidence to back you gut up."

"I am surprised people are still alive in your time, all the faffing around you all do." Alex could see she was getting know where, but she knew if Gene was going to stay in the force of 2000 and something, he would have to learn to be a 2000 and something DCI. She and Sam would have to help him, and he would have to listen. Something Alex was convinced Gene found difficult.

They all walked into, what was their CID, to find out if it was the same place, just as they reached the top step a woman came running out. "Thank you're all finally here! Everyone has been going insane trying to find you!" They all looked at her "Well what are you waiting for? Come on" Confused they followed her.

As they walked into the building they noticed that everything had changed, to everyone but Sam and Alex, it looked like something out of Doctor Who or something. The whole inside was modernised so much that they barely recognised anything. Sam and Alex followed straight after the woman, Gene, Ray Chris, Shaz and Annie slowly followed behind them. It was amazing for Alex and Sam to be back somewhere they recognised.

The room they walked into, they all assumed it was CID, was full of people working hard Gene had no idea what on, Alex saw his look of concern "They are Mac's" she whispered to him

"No Bolly a mac is a bloody coat, they look nothing like coats" He whispered back

"No Gene they are a more advanced computer, don't worry i'll help you use them" she smiled at him and took his hand, he looked at their hands, then into her eyes and smiled back.

The woman led into what was once Gene's office. She shut the door when they were all in, back in the 80's it would have been a tight squeeze but everything seemed so much bigger in this world. "Right i'm glad you al finally got here. We have been waiting. Here is all the paperwork you will need to get started. I've been running the place for a while but now we have our DCI back there will be no need for that" She smiled at Gene, he held Alex's hand tighter, this made Alex look at their hands with concern. "Right DI Drake? DI Carling? DC Skelton? DC Granger? All your things are the same places as you are used to, we need to get everything in order so you can all get into some form of normality. DI Tyler and DC Cartwright we have set new desks up for you. Don't worry your names are on all the desks so you will find them easily. DCI Hunt this is, once-again, your office. I think you will find this one a lot more roomy. She smiled once more, strangely everyone felt a sense of comfort in that smile. "Now for the important details. Here are each of your flats. DI Tyler and DC Cartwright i assumed the two of you would be living together, here is your address and a map I've highlighted the shortest route. DC Skelton and DC Granger i also assumed you would so here is your map and address." Alex looked at them all they were smiling at each other, this woman knew the relationships so maybe she and Gene would be living together this made her smile more. "DI Carling, here is your map and address, don't worry it not too far from DC Skelton" She smiled at him "DI Drake here is your address and map, and DCI Hunt here is yours" Alex was confused, why were she and Gene not living together? She did not dwell, she looked at his address and found he didn't live that far from her anyway. "Now I will let you all go and look at your new homes" She looked at Gene "Don't worry my things will be gone when you come back, I've got other things to arrange now. More people are coming back and need placing. Hope you find this world quite... unique." With that she smiled and walked out of the office.

The team looked at each other then at their maps.

"Right, looks like we should all go find these places, how about we come back tomorrow looks like its getting late anyway. First item on my list Pub!" as Gene spoke Alex laughed

"Thought you didn't like lists?"

"Well i make an exception when pub is at the top."

"Don't you think you find your flat first? Before you try staggering back to it" He looked at her

"Fine." And with that they all set off in their own directions, in search of the places they would soon call home.


	7. Building A Life

**_Hope you're enjoying this still im really getting into it. Still got a few surprises on the way =] comments are more than welcome i love reading what you have to say =] _**

**_thanks so much for all the support so far I'm really grateful. took a bit of a risk but i hope you're still enjoying it =]_**

**_thanks again_**

**_Tasha xx  
_**

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Annie eventually the flat that was theirs, after roaming the streets so many times. Neither of them knew London, past or present, so they were walking blind, as it were. When they walked through the door they were surprised to find that the place was furnished, quite nicely too. The fridge was full and there was plenty of water. Someone somewhere was looking after them. They looked confused at each other, but decided to think no more of it. Instead Sam decided to show Annie the wonders of 2000 and something. He made her Spaghetti Bolognise and they sat romantically in front of the TV. Sam switched Sky on and found an old film, they both sat and watched the film while they ate. When they were finished Annie cuddled up to Sam, he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head while they watched the rest of the film.

Shaz and Chris found their place almost instantly, a few things had changed which put them off a little bit. They walked in and found what appeared to be Shaz's dream place, and of course she was sharing it with her dream man. They were happy, confused but happy and as long as they had each other the time and place didn't matter. They looked in the fridge to see what they could scrap together. They ended up with a sandwich as neither wanted to cook. Chris turned on the TV not really knowing what he would see. They both tried to figure out Sky together, following the instructions that came on when he turned the box on. Eventually they found an old film, they snuggled up together on the sofa and fell asleep watching it, in each other's arms.

Alex and Gene walked together in search of their new flats. They both stopped directly across the road from each other, standing in front of the buildings which contained their new homes. They both slowly turned around to look at each other. Alex shifted awkwardly, Gene laughed to himself. They both crossed the road to each other, they met in the middle. They looked into each others eyes. Gene then tilled his head towards his building and Alex knew what this meant. He took her hand and led her up to his flat. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he could hear it too. She had butterflies in her stomach. Gene was just as nervous, after all he had no idea what to expect when he opened the door. Thankfully he found a fully furnished room, he and Alex walked through hand in hand they almost glided over the floor. He found the room he wanted, led her inside, both as nervous as the other, both hearts beating loud and fast. Alex shut the door as she stepped inside.

Ray wandered slowly to his flat, he had never felt more alone. Everyone had someone, except him, at this moment he hated himself for acting full of himself. It was his act because he was afraid to admit how lonely he really was. He opened his door, dragged his feet as he walked inside. He found beer, he wasn't hungry, just lonely. He walked to his sofa and sat in perfect silence, staring into space and drinking. Ray drank until he was so drunk he passed out. What else was there to do in a world that he didn't know or understand?


	8. New Reponsibilties

**_Thanks so much for all the comments again so glad you enjoying it. Last chapter for tonight because i havent even started chapter 9 i was so excited by all your comments i had to post this tonight for you. Hope any questions either are or will soon be answered. Glad you're all enjoying it though all your comments mean so much to me =]_**

**Chapter 8**

Shaz and Annie seemed to adjust quite easily to this new world. Ray and Chris gradually did, Gene however was more reluctant. He was still concerned about how the police of this world solved any crimes whatsoever. Alex tried her best to help him, she used this as an excuse regularly to try to be alone with him, Gene of course, didn't complain.

The team seemed to back into the usual routine. Crimes solved, the right way, to Gene's dismay. Alex took great pleasure in helping him survive in her world. Every night they were in either her flat or his 'discussing the rights and wrongs of this world' everyone found it strange how Gene wasn't really getting any wiser to this world, even after all the nights he and Alex were spending together.

The weeks soon turned into months and before they knew it they were celebrating a new year. They decided to go out and celebrate together. They all piled into their local pub, The Crutched Friar. They all counted down together

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1" the pub was filled with cheers

"Come here Bolly Knickers" Gene grabbed Alex round the waist pulled her close and kissed her. Sam kissed Annie. Chris kissed Shaz. Ray watched looking for a lonely lady he could plant one on, but he found no one.

Sam got down on one knee and took Annie's hand. "Annie... will you... will you please become my wife?" Annie had a tear in her eye, Ray pulled his face and rolled his eyes. Shaz and Alex squealed with excitement. Annie looked at Sam

"Of course i will" She smiled and Sam kissed her. Just then Gene turned to Chris

"Right Christopher. Effective immediately you are promoted to DS. 'Bout bloody time eh?" Chris looked bewildered, he looked at Shaz then back to Gene.

"Thanks Guv"

"Now go get the drinks in" Chris's joy was short lived. Drinks for seven people was not cheap, not anymore. Thankfully his wages were higher these days.

The team crowded round a table and celebrated the new year, Sam and Annie's engagement and Chris's promotion. Even Ray found it hard to be left out of this celebration.

Everyone now fit perfectly into this world, they had all forgotten their old lives, they had forgotten Keats, their deaths, 1981, 2 and 3. They had a place in this new world. They were together so there was nothing to remind them of all the things they had forgot.

A few weeks later a new female arrived in CID. She was acting a little strange, no one really noticed her, they were too busy filling in paperwork from crimes they had just solved. The female stopped fretting and took a minute to look around the office. She noticed Sam and gasped "Oh my God! You're Sam... Sam Tyler!" Sam looked up

"And you are?"

"You don't know me but i've read all about you"

"Thanks, nice to have a fan" Annie giggled, the female looked around again, her eyes fell on Alex. She screamed, a scream of joy

"MUM!" Molly ran over to her, Alex looked up she was confused, she had no idea who this female was, or why she had just been called mum.

Gene came out of his office at that moment, the woman walked up to him and slapped him across the face "You bastard!" Everyone stood up in a defensive position

"And who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Gene said rubbing his face, Alex ran to his side ready to slap the rude girl back.

"How dare you! How dare you keep her here!"

"Look love i've got no idea what the hell you're talking about, and if you don't start making sense..." He was interrupted by a slap on the other side of his face

"Don't pretend you don't know... Hunt... I know your game!"

"Right that's it, get out! If you're not going to make sense you can bloody well sod off" The woman started crying, everyone was confused, no one had any idea what was happening, where this woman had come from, or what she was on about. She ran out when the tears dripped down her face. Alex followed Gene into his office.

"Who was that Bols"

"I don't know Gene"

"Well i think she may be slightly pissed off with me"

"Well what have you done?"

"Something to you... did you not hear her screeching?"

"But i don't know who she is, so i don't know what you have done" Alex didn't want to talk about this anymore "Your place or mine tonight?" she added a flirtatious smile

"Mine. We were at yours last night" She leaned over his desk and kissed him softly on the lips then walked out, making sure she added a little more shake, to cheer Gene up. Of course he was watching until she sat down, then gave an approving smile.


	9. Enemies Unknown

_**Hey guys thanks for all the comments again i really am so grateful. Trying to create a bit of dramatic irony here hope it works. Hope you continue to love this story as much as i am loving you comments they are all really nice =] **_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short wanted leave you on a good cliff hanger =]**_

_**May not be able to write any tomorrow or friday but i will try, got a busy few days. But i will try =]**_

_**thanks again Tasha xx**_

**Chapter 9**

That night Alex and Gene were both getting quite drunk, Gene kept making Alex giggle. The TV was on but neither were watching it, they were too busy watching each other, then Gene turned serious which confused the very drunken Alex. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips until he had to come up for air, Alex looked bewildered, but then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Bolly can we talk?"

"Gene we talk all the time" He could see she was completely hammered

"No Bols seriously" he took her shoulders, gentle but firm, and looked deep into her eyes, she realised this was no laughing matter. She slurred her words as she spoke

"I'm sorry... but in my defense you gave... gave me that... erm... that... well whatever it was"

"Yes i know and i'm sorry, but i want to talk to you i thought booze was the only thing that would help"

"Gene what are you talking about" He kissed her once more

"Bolly i want you to move in with me" Alex was still recovering from his sudden kiss, but suddenly when he asked this question, like a miracle she was sober. She looked at him and smiled

"Do you actually know how long i have been waiting for you to ask me that, Mr. Hunt?"

"I'm sorry i took so long i was bloody nervous. Don't you dare tell that lot that i acted like a bloody poof over a stupid question like that" She looked at him and smiled then snuggled her head into his neck

"Gene it wasn't a stupid question, and trust me you are far from a poof" Gene had a look of pride on his face. Finally they were taking their relationship to the next level, and neither of them could be happier.

Close by in an alley was the mysterious woman who had slapped Gene. She was still crying, she was shouting to the sky "Take me home, i don't want to be here anymore. This isn't fair!" She had no idea who she was talking to. To anyone passing she was just another mad homeless woman. She didn't care. All she wanted was for her mum to remember her, and to get home to her own daughters. She had spent the last eighteen years missing her mum. So many birthdays she had missed, including the four birthdays of the grandchildren she would never meet. Her whole life had happened and her own mum had missed it all. She didn't understand how her mum was here in this place with that man, when sixteen years ago the doctors told her "I'm so sorry your mum didn't make it" She remembered that day, like it was yesterday. She had always remembered that day. What was happening to her? Maybe she was, in fact, mad. Her mum couldn't be here, alive, because she knew her mum was dead, but then how did she see her? speak to her even? What was this place she had arrived in? Where were her children? Where was Greg? Why was she here? What had happened in the tub station? All these questions were floating around in her mind, none of which she could answer at this moment. But all she wanted was for her mum to hug her again and tell her she loves her. She wanted everything to be OK and she wanted Gene Hunt, Gone.


	10. Heaven in a Wedding

**Chapter 10**

Today was an important day for all the team. It was the day of Sam and Annie's wedding.

Alex and Shaz were at Sam and Annie's flat, with Annie helping her get ready. "Oh Annie you are going to look so beautiful" Alex smiled as she started to find a flattering look for Annie's hair

"DI Tyler won't be able keep his eyes or hands off you" Shaz giggled as she helped

"Oh gosh i'm so nervous, this is so silly"

"Of course it's not silly, every girl is entitled to be nervous on her wedding day" Alex wasn't having much luck with Annie's hair so Shaz stepped in to have a go.

"I'm so grateful to the both of you for all your help. I feel terrible that i had to choose between you both." Alex and Shaz looked at each other and smiled

"It doesn't matter" Alex smiled "Now you can be Shaz's maid of honor"

"And when Ma'am marries Guv, i'll be hers"

"What a system we have here" Annie laughed, Alex had just realised what Shaz had said

"Excuse me Shaz, i haven't even moved in with Gene and you're marrying us off!" Alex tried to look serious but it lasted no longer than a second because they were all laughing together

"Ma'am you are so old fashioned"

"Right today ladies we will drop the Ma'am, my name is Alex" Shaz and Annie didn't look so sure "Annie you can't call me Ma'am when it's your wedding day, so i will let you both call me Alex and you don't have to feel strange" She smiled then they all laughed again. They day was off to a good start all the girls were acting like girls, and the boys were trying to act like men.

Sam was nervous, Gene was trying to get him to drink some scotch. Chris and Ray were supposed to be briefing the rest of CID and making sure they kept all trouble low. No one wanted anything spoiling Sam and Annie's day.

"She's a lucky one Sammy boy"

"Aww Gene you jealous" he laughed

"Right if you're going get bloody cocky you can sort your own bloody suit out!"

"I'm sorry Gene, just nervous"

"Well, don't take it out on me" Sam was nervous, he marrying the woman of his dreams so he really had no need to be nervous. "Up side of this wedding... Best man cops of with head bridesmaid"

"From what i've heard Gene, you've already done more than just copped off with the head bridesmaid"

"True... but it's a nice tradition" Sam looked at Gene, who drank his scotch alone. Sam was far too nervous to do anything never mind drink anything. Sam wanted this day to go smoothly. He was sure it would, he had all his friends with him, helping this come true. Soon he would have Annie as his wife and he would be happier than Ray chatting up two blonde bimbos.

Sam was nervous, Gene was laughing, Chris and Ray were showing people to their seats.

Annie was nervous, Alex was laughing, Shaz was getting the bridesmaids into the car.

The guests were seated. Sam and Gene were in their places ready. The bridal car pulled up. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Sams legs were shaking. Alex looked at Annie and nearly cried. The music began and the guests stood up. Annie Walked down the aisle with Alex holding her train. She smiled all the way down, she beamed when she saw the man who was soon to be her husband. Sam couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Alex stood at Annie's side. Gene stood at Sam's. Alex and Gene looked at each other and smiled.

Annie began to cry tears joy as the vicar said those six simple words "You may now, Kiss the bride" they turned to look at each other, Sam raised Annie's veil and kissed her softly, it felt like their first kiss, so gentle and warm. He then took her hand and walked her back down the aisle as everyone applauded. Gene then escorted Alex down the aisle and everyone else ran after them. Sam, Annie, Alex and Gene all got into the same car. Ray, Chris and Shaz followed with the other two bridesmaids. They were all headed for the hotel, which was where the reception was being held. Sam and Annie were so happy finally they were married, Annie was no longer Annie Cartwright but Annie Tyler and at this moment nothing would make her happier.

The guests arrived to the reception before the bride and groom. Ray, Chris and Shaz were trying to keep everyone in order, they kept people who hated each other apart. Everyone was getting drunk and having a good time. Alex and Gene walked in hand in hand, they headed straight for Chris, Ray and Shaz.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Ray asked getting bored of waiting for the party to officially start

"Where do you think they are Raymondo? Making their marriae official i bloody bet!" Alex and Shaz were disappointed in Gene once again. The lads however, laughed.

Sam and Annie walked in hand in hand. The DJ announced the first dance, Sam and Annie almost glidded on the dance floor, like they were always meant for each other, for this moment, it was magical, even to those who whitnessed it.

The party was well under way, the speechs had been made, naturally Gene had a lot of comments to make about Sam and Annie. Sam and Annie thanked al the guests then everyone pilled onto the dance floor and got drunk after all it was a celebration.

Chris and Shaz danced until one of them couldn't dance anymore. Alex and Gene danced to all the slow songs. Sam and Annie danced with everyone. Ray chatted up women he had never met. Everyone was having an amazing time. Everyone was happy, including Ray, he had surrounded himself with women, of course he was happy. Sam had Annie as his wife, Chris had Shaz, the woman he had dreamed of, and finally Gene had Alex the one woman he thought he would never get.

The party eventually ended, to everyones dismay, they were all enjoying themselves. Ray had already mysteriously left, no had seen him leave and no one knew when he left. Shaz and Chris said goodnight and went up to their room. Alex, Gene, Sam and Annie all left at the same time, when everyone else had gone, and they walked up to their rooms, said goodnight and parted in the hallway. Four hotel rooms were quite noisy that night, and inside those four hotel rooms were people who would not sleep until much later that morning.


	11. New Face New Suprises

_**Thanks so much for all the lovely comments i really appreciate it, hope you continue to enjoy this fic as much i am writing it**_

_**Love Tasha xxx**_

Chapter 11

Sam woke up feeling so happy, and he was he was the happiest man alive he was finally married to the woman of his dreams. Annie slept peacefully, Sam looked at her and smiled she looked so beautiful, he softly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes again.

Alex and Gene woke up at the same time almost. Alex and cuddled up to Gene who had his arm around her, she looked up at him and smiled. This was a perfect moment. His kissed her softly, and as they begun to wake up properly it became more passionate and before they knew where they were, they were replaying an event that had happened very early this morning.

Check out time came too soon for all concerned, everyone rushed around trying to find everything they had taken. Alex was trying her best to find her underwear in Gene's room, but Gene wasn't in the most helpful of moods he kept grabbing her and kissing her, she could do nothing but laugh at him. Eventually he started to play fair and helped her, within five minutes they had found all of her clothes and after a long passionate kiss, which seemed to last hours rather than minutes, Alex went back to her room and packed up her things.

Eventually everyone met in the foyer of the hotel. Sam and Annie were beaming, everyone was still tired from the night before, after all none of them had had a lot of sleep. Ray was the last to join them, he was closely followed by a young woman. Gene looked at Chris and Sam with a smirk on his face while Alex, Shaz and Annie stared with a look of amazement.

"I wonder where her white stick is" Alex commented, everyone laughed

"She doesn't need it at the moment she is clinging onto him" Shaz added everyone was still laughing when Ray got to them

"What's the joke?" He asked looking strangely loved up

"Nothing Raymondo, right we off?" Alex nudged him then tilted her head towards Rays company "Oh err... who's this?" Ray looked at her and smiled

"I'm Abby" She smiled and them all, they returned the favour

"She coming Raymondo?"

"If she wants to yeah"

"Do you think it's nice to talk about Abby like she isn't even here?" Alex piped up realising they were rudely talking over Abby.

"Oh sorry, would you like to come with us Abby? We are going to the pub to continue our celebrations" Gene informed her

"Sure. What are you celebrating?" She asked, Alex began to feel uncomfortable with Abby being that close to Gene so she butted in

"Our friends here Annie and Sam" They smiled as she said their names "Got married yesterday."

"Well how about we go to this little place i no, it's a bit better than a pub" Alex didn't like the sound of this, neither did Shaz or Annie, but the boys were up for it. Alex liked Abby even less and she had no idea why. She had no reason to be jealous because she definitely didn't like Ray in that way, but she felt that Abby was to close the Gene, the way she stood next to him and spoke to him, Alex didn't like it.

They all went to a night club Abby knew, and of course this made Alex feel worse, now there were lots of dark spaces where anything could happen. Alex took Genes hand, he looked at their hands, smiled, then took Alex's face with his other hand and kissed her. Everything Alex needed to know was in that kiss, he was hers and she was his end of.

Everyone else looked at this scene with surprise, they had suspected what was going on between Alex and Gene but now their suspicions were confirmed. Instead of standing and watching they all headed for the bar and got a round of drinks in. Finally Ray felt like part of the team, finally he wasn't the odd one out, finally he had found someone.


	12. Home is where the Heart is

_**Hope you're still enjoying, keep the comments coming they are really motivating me. Sorry i'm not posting everyday anymore i'm having some issues taking it where i want it to go. I'm posting as quick as i can thanks again for the comments =]**_

_**Love Tasha xxx**_

Chapter 12

The beautiful weekend was over. Gene had found himself waking up in Alex's bed, today he was helping her move in with him. She was lying on his chest, he had his arm around her, she softly kissed her forehead and she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at him "Mornin" He whispered in her ear, her smile grew. She looked up to kiss him, then ran out of the room. Gene was very confused.

Five minutes later she was back "What was that all about?"

"Sorry i think i've caught something, i'll be ok don't worry" She smiled reassuringly

"You sure, we don't have move you in today, we can do it tomorrow"

"No Gene i want it done today, i want to be living with you today, not just staying at your house. I want us to be together" She kissed him passionately. When they eventually parted Gene looked into her eyes

"OK today it is, but don't think i'm doin' all the work" they laughed, Alex ran out again.

Sam and Annie were having the week off for their honeymoon. Alex and Gene were having the day to move Alex into Gene's flat. This put Ray in charge, he hated being in charge, thankfully so far the day was easy, they were just filling in paperwork, nothing major had happened. Ray had a bad feeling, this wouldn't last all day, before the day was over he knew something major would happen, he was not looking forward to it when it did.

The new girl was back, Ray got quite frustrated when she walked in, he couldn't cope with her going off on one again and he certainly didn't want to get slapped. Although he realised she paid him no attention the last time she was here so why would she now.

"Where are they?" She shouted angrily at him

"Who?" he asked, trying not to show any fear

"My mum and Him" Ray was confused he still had no idea who she was on about

"Look i don't have a clue who you're talking about, so can you use some names?" She rolled her eyes at Ray

"Alex Drake and Gene Hunt"

"Right. Thank. You. They are off today. What do you want them for?"

"That's none of your business. Now where are they?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that. Now can you get the hell out of CID"

"No sorry i can't apparently i work here" She turned around and sat at the desk with her name on. She sat and sulked, sitting here wasn't getting her home, suddenly the phone rang, she answered it

"Mummy can you hear me? Daddy told me to talk to you. Lily is crying Mummy she is getting bullied at school because you wont wake up. Mummy we miss you. We need you, Daddy cries all the time. Wake up Mummy please..." The phone went dead tears were dripping onto the table, Shaz looked at the new girl and cautiously she walked up to her

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

"What? Oh. Yes just leave me alone" Shaz looked quite hurt and went back to her desk.

Alex and Gene had finished moving Alex in. Alex was still feeling ill but managed to help a bit. Gene sat her on the sofa and made her a drink of tea.

"'Ere get this down ya"

"Thanks" She sipped it slowly. Gene left her to start putting everything away. Suddenly the messy flat began to feel like a home to Alex. She smiled at the thought, her and Gene Home.

The phone rang, Gene didn't want to answer.

"Err Guv you better get over here."

"Why can't you handle the place for one day?"

"It's not that Guv, it's that bird, the one who slapped you"

"What about her?"

"She is crying and keeps asking for you and DI Drake"

"Bloody hell. Bolly isn't well"

"Well she is going a bit insane"

"Right fine" He put the phone down "Come on Bols there's a problem at the station"

"What is it?"

"That bird who bloody slapped me, is going a bit mental on Raymondo, asking for us apparently. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. Now stop fussing let's go." They left the flat, both worried at what state they would find this girl in, and worried about how she would react again.


	13. Club Scene

Chapter 14

Alex and Gene walked into CID, the new girl was still crying, Shaz was trying her best to comfort her. The minute she saw Alex she jumped you and ran to her "Mum!" Alex was confused and had no idea what to do or say "Mum please remember me!"

"I'm so sorry i don't know who you are" Alex used her most comforting voice.

"Mum please it's me. Molly." That name, Alex knew it, she had no idea why, but that name was familiar to her, the girl took her hand "Mum? please remember, you were shot, you were in a coma for so long, i was there all the time mum, sitting with you. Evan told me it wasn't healthy but i didn't listen to him, then you left mum, you left me and you promised you wouldn't" Molly began to cry all over again, Alex felt terrible she had no idea what this poor girl was talking about. "He kept you mum, he kept you from me! His name was the only name you ever said Gene, or sometimes Hunt. Why is he more important than me? Your daughter? Why didn't you come home?" Molly was distraught, Alex began to cry too, she had no idea why but she was suddenly deeply upset. If what this girl was saying was true why didn't Alex remember something this important? Molly ran out of the door she had no idea where she was going she just needed to run somewhere.

Abby walked into the station, Alex rolled her eyes as she walked past.

"Hiya baby!" She shouted to Ray, Ray went red he wasn't used to this much female attention.

"Hi, what you doin here?"

"Is that all i get?"

"Sorry" He kissed her, Alex, Shaz and Annie all looked like they were going to be sick at this sight. Then they looked at each other and laughed, Chris was oblivious to the whole situation, he was deep in thought. Gene was safely in his office and Sam laughed with the girls. Gene came out of his office

"Abby you here for a bloody reason? Or you distractin my DI on purpose?"

"Sorry Gene" the way she said Gene made Alex's blood boil, she couldn't believe how jealous she was of this woman, after all it was Alex who was now living with him, not her. "I did actually come in for a reason. Its my birthday tonight and i wondered if all of CID wanted to join me and Ray for a night out on the town" She smiled at everyone in the room "You can invite that girl who ran past me too, even though she doesn't look like she's in a party mood i think she could do with a night out" Abby smiled kissed Ray again and left making sure to put extra wiggle in as she walked.

"Right what do we all think?" Gene seemed to direct this question more to Alex as if only her opinion mattered.

Everyone had agreed to go, Alex reluctantly agreed, she knew Gene wanted to go, plus Shaz and Annie practically begged her to agree. So now here she was getting all dressed up for a night out with all the people she was close too.

Abby happened to walk past Molly on her way home

"Hey you work at CID with Ray don't you?" Molly looked at her and nodded her head

"Well listen it's my birthday tonight and everyone is coming. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah ok, but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" Abby agreed.

The night was going well everyone was drinking and dancing, including Gene, but he only danced when Alex did.

"Right whose round?"

"I believe it's yours now Guv"

"Really Raymondo i could have sworn it was yours"

"No Guv you haven't..." He broke off realising Gene never pays

"One off, your birds birthday" Gene laughed and walked off

"I'll help you" Alex felt her heart stop, Abby was offering to be alone with Gene, she took his hand, he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear

"Stop getting jealous, Ray is right here don't worry" His voice made her melt but she couldn't shake her jealousy.

Gene and Abby had been gone quite a while, Alex was getting worried, she couldn't enjoy herself knowing they were together, alone, in the dark. She trusted Gene but she didn't trust Abby she turned to Annie

"I'll be back in a minute, stay here so i don't lose you" Annie nodded with a look of concern on her face.

Alex set of in the hope of finding Gene alone and Abby gone. Alex was disappointed, more than disappointed she was distraught at the sight she saw. Gene was against a wall and Abby was all over him! She ran out of the club. She ran so far, she had no idea where she was but she couldn't stop her feet from running, she needed to be away, away from the club, away from Abby, and away from Gene. How could he do this to her, full of empty promises, she had lost the man she loved, to a tart!


	14. Past Reopened

_**Thanks for all your comments so glad your still enjoying it. **_

_**Just a quick note to let you all know i'm adding more to my other Ashes fanfic 'What Went Wrong' so if you're reading that it will now have an ending, if you're not why not have a read?**_

_**Thanks again love you all :D **_

_**Tasha xxxx**_

Chapter 14

Gene pushed Abby away, he saw Alex run away and knew what this must have looked like, if only she had stayed a moment longer or got there a moment earlier she would have know what had happened.

_Abby pushed Gene into the wall, he fell easily, he wasn't expecting it. Abby forced herself onto him, just in time for Alex to turn the corner and find Abby's lips on Gene's. Gene pushed her off instantly but it was too late._

Alex Had gone and Gene had never been more upset, because of Ray's stupid tart he had lost the woman he loves. He ran after her but he had no idea where to start to look for her.

After a long night of pointless searching Gene went home in the hope that Alex had gone home to. When he got there he found that she had been and gone, but not all of her clothes were missing so maybe she was coming back. Gene felt his heart slowly break, how long would it be until she would look at him again, never mind trust him.

Alex was confused, she grabbed some clothes and ran again. She ran into Molly

"Oh my God mu... Ma'am are you ok?"

"No... no i'm not really"

"What happened?"

"Nothing... it doesn't matter" Alex didn't want to share her problems with the woman who, this morning, was calling her mum. Clearly this poor woman was confused and therefore didn't need anyone else's problems.

"Look if you want i'll walk you home?"

"No it alright Detective Sergeant i can walk myself"

"If you don't mind me saying mu... Ma'am you don't look well at all"

"I've been feeling a little ill just lately but i'll be fine" Alex walked off but Molly followed

"Please. Can we talk?" Alex turned to her, she was getting quite frustrated

"Look what is it you want from me?"

"I just want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Because i want to go home!" Molly began to cry, this sounded familiar to Alex, the need for home. But she was so confused she was no good for the young DS in this state

"Look you can go home and so can i right now. Look I'm going to go now, and i think you should to, being out in the cold is doing neither of us any good. We clearly both have a lot to deal with right now. I'll see you tomorrow" Alex smiled and walked away leaving Molly crying even more. Alex felt terrible she went back to Molly, placed her hand gently under her chin, lifted her head up and smiled "Come on, let's get you home" Molly smiled back.

Molly invited Alex in for a drink and a chat. Molly told Alex everything about her children and husband.

"Well my daughters are twins, they are four years old. Lilliana and Tabitha or Lilly and Tabby. My husband is called Greg and he works in an office, it takes him away from home a lot but it pays the bills." Alex didn't understand why Molly talked about her family like they weren't here

"Where are they all now?"

"They are... far away"

"If you miss them so much why don't you go back to them?" Molly broke down, Alex took her in her arms and cradled her "Don't worry it will be alright" Alex tried her best to comfort her "Look i'm not going home tonight, i could stay here and make sure you're ok?"

"I would like that" Alex smiled and Molly smiled back through her tears. Finally she had her mum, and finally she was away from Gene. Molly's plan had worked, she knew this was her first step to getting home.


	15. Problems a confession a lot of confusion

Chapter 15

As the night went on and the girls got more drunk, Alex began to open up to Molly.

"I really thought i meant something to him... but i don't... i can't not if he would happily do something like that to me... i love him... i always have... and now i've lost him to some cheap tart" Alex began to cry, Molly started to feel guilty as she realised what she had done. Molly had been selfish, only thinking of herself and not about how her mum would feel. Molly knew Alex loved Gene after all his was the only name Alex ever called out when she was in her coma, how could Molly not have seen this.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding"

"How could it be a miss understanding? There he was with his tongue down some slappers throat! i understand that perfectly"

"Well maybe you should talk to him, if he cares for you as much as you think he does..." Alex cut her off

"Did... it's obvious he doesn't care anymore"

"Well whatever but i think you should talk to him."

"I can't"

"Yes you can. Come on let's go back to your's and speak to him. You need to sort this before we go into work tomorrow." Molly felt terrible, she had caused this mess and now all she wanted to do was fix it. She couldn't bare to see her mum heartbroken. She had already witnessed this the day her dad left. Her mum was ten times worse now, in this moment Molly could no longer hate Gene, whatever this place was, it didn't matter because he was here with her mum making her mum more happy than Molly had ever seen, and she had destroyed everything.

"I'll talk to him... tomorrow." With that Alex passed out. Molly put a blanket over her and went to bed.

Gene had spent the night wishing her could put this mess right, but he had no idea where Alex was, he just hoped she was OK. He just wanted to explain that Abby came onto him and he pushed her away, but why would Alex believe him. He could imagine what it must have looked like from her point of view. He drowned his sorrows in a bottle of scotch and waited for the morning, hoping Alex would go into work and her could explain then.

Gene arrived to CID early, just in case.

Alex arrived 5 minutes after him, Molly was with her. Molly had decided she was going to them both at the same time, if they didn't sort it out on their own.

Gene was in his office when Alex walked in, she couldn't meet his gaze, she was fighting so hard to fight back the tears already building. She slowly walked towards him

"Guv, can i have a word" She whispered just loud enough for Gene to hear, he stood up

"Sure, come in" he closed the door behind her, offered her a chair and then sat down in his own "Bolly we need to talk about last night..."

"I know" what had happened to them, they were so happy, now here they were not sure, really of what was happening.

"Bols you have to believe me she pushed me to the wall just in time for you to see... but it was nothing i pushed her off Bolly i promise... i never... i wouldn't ever do that to you... i love you" his words rushed out so quickly he hadn't realised what he had said until he said it. Alex lifted her eyes to finally meet his

"Well if you love me... why would you do that" Molly observed from outside the office, she was shaking, she was terrified of coming clean, but she knew she had to. Alex stood up and Molly knew that was her queue, she walked to the door and knocked

"Bugger off i'm trying to defend my corner!" Gene shouted, but Molly ignored him

"Er Guv... this may help your corner..." Both Gene and Alex looked at Molly confused. "I have some information... well more a... confession. You see all of this... well... er..."

"Bloody spit it out or get out!"

"It's my fault" She hung her head in shame

"You see what you've done?" Alex shouted at Gene, again he had no idea what she was talking about. "Now she blames herself! God you're a mess Gene! You're welcome to your tart!"

"No wait... Ma'am it is my fault. I paid Abby one hundred pounds to get between you" Alex slowed to to Molly in shock of what she was hearing

"What!" Alex and Gene said together

"I did it, because... well because i thought you were to good for Gene... but now i know i was wrong" Molly was so close to tears, Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, Gene didn't know what to think.

"I think i can make my own mind up about the people i fall in love with thank you" Alex looked at Gene and gave him a small smile. Gene was so happy he couldn't believe what Alex had just said, but wasn't the time for showing happiness, now was the time for finding out why Molly had done this.

"Right DS Haweston. You had better explain yourself. Why did you feel the need to pay someone to come between DI Drake and myself?" Molly had no idea what to say, they wouldn't believe her is she told them the truth, but she was so upset and worked up she didn't no what to say

"I wanted to go home! and i thought this would get me there!" Alex collapsed, Molly broke down, Gene ran to Alex's side, in that moment Shaz walked in, she saw Alex on the floor and rang for an ambulance. Everyone was flustered and trying desperately to get Alex to come around. Molly got worse she realised her presence there was causing everyone so much pain, she looked at her mum lying, out cold, on the floor and realised the extremity of the mess she had caused. She thought of her phone call and missed her family so much.

The ambulance men came and took Alex away, Gene stayed with her. Chris and Ray came in just as the ambulance was leaving. Everyone was confused, no one knew how this had happened. Molly ran out before anyone could ask her. Ray got Sam and Annie in, fearing he made need them. Everyone sat in CID not really sure what to do, and no one knew what had happened, but they all hoped Alex would be OK.


	16. Disappearing Act

Chapter 16

Gene had fallen asleep waiting for Alex to wake up. His head rested next to her hand, which he hadn't let go off since the doctor's put her in the side ward. He was worried, worried and angry.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room not sure of where she was. Eventually her eyes landed on Gene, she smiled, he looked so peaceful, she realised he was holding her hand while he was asleep. She liked this idea, it made her feel safe, knowing he would hold her even while he was asleep. She gently moved her hand, and like she knew it would, her movement woke Gene up, he looked at her and smiled.

"Thank God you're awake, how ya feeling?"

"I've felt better" She smiled

"Bolly the doc wants know when you're awake, he says he has some news" Alex didn't like the sound of this

"Good or bad?"

"No idea sorry they wouldn't tell me anything, because we're not related or married" Alex and Gene looked deeply into each others eyes when he said married, neither really knowing what the other wanted but knowing how much they meant to each other. "Right Bolly kecks let me go and fetch that doc" before Gene left he kissed Alex softly on the lips, she placed her hand in his and as he left theirs hands lingered in the air until Alex let her hand gently leave his.

Ten minutes later, Gene was back, he was alone. Alex looked at him puzzled. "It took me bloody ages find him, then he told me he would be here in ten. Bloody bastard making you wait."

"Gene it's alright just calm down" She smiled at him, which seemed to work because he smiled back. Finally Alex Drake had found Gene Hunt's weak spot, her smile.

This thought made Alex giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gene asked still smiling

"Nothing, i just had a thought"

"And that thought was...?"

"It doesn't matter" She laughed once more

"Bolly you better bloody..." before her could finish the doctor walked in "Well about bloody time" the doctor looked at Gene

"Excuse me Sir but would you mind excuse DI Drake and i for a moment please, i have something very important to discuss with her" Alex looked at Gene and knew she didn't want to hear whatever it was without him

"Wait Gene don't go. I want you here" she turned to the doctor "He is my partner, whatever you have to say to me you can say to us both." Gene went to sit next to Alex, he took her hand, they both looked to each other, then to the doctor. They both looked worried, not sure what they were about to hear. Alex squeezed Gene's hand.

Back in CID Annie and Shaz were trying to find out what had happened to Molly. She had just disappeared right in front of them. Chris, Ray and Sam were out trying to stop a drug deal going off. Shaz and Annie were so confused and worried. They still had no idea what had happened in Gene's office, they also did not understand why Molly was so upset.

They were going frantic trying to work out where she had gone. They tried her flat, they tried Luigi's, they searched all over CID, they had looked everywhere they could think of and still couldn't find her, They were worried about what she might have done. But the one thing Annie and Shaz didn't know, or ever would know is that Molly had gone home, the one thing her mum always wanted to do but never could. Molly had seen the light and walked into it, after all what did she have to lose in this world? Her mum didn't remember her, she knew her mum would be better than fine with Gene Hunt, no matter how much Molly hated him, and now Molly was finally with her her daughters and her husband, and even though she had lost her mum for a second time, Molly was finally happy.


	17. Discovery

Chapter 17

The seconds passed as the doctor worked out how to put his information. Alex and Gene were on edge, neither remembered a time when they were this tense. Alex was terrified, she still clinged onto Gene's hand. The seconds felt like hours.

Finally the doctor spoke "DI Drake, while you were unconscious we did a full check up just to make sure everything was alright and well we found something..."

"Spit it out doc" gene was getting agitated, Alex nudged him, then squeezed his hand once more.

"Please go on doctor" Alex smiled, just barely.

"Well the thing is DI Drake... well... you're pregnant" the doctor smiled at her "Right i'll let that sink in. I've got some patients to see i'll be back soon." He left. Alex and Gene just sat with a look of shock on their faces. Neither knew what to say.

A few minutes had past when Alex snapped out of her shock "Gene?" she looked at him, he looked at her, his mouth was wide open. "Gene? Are you alright?" he nodded, mouth still open. "Gene are you sure? Gene you don't have to worry it's definitely yours" she took his other hand and moved herself around in order to face him front on, she kissed his cheek, but before she could pull away he grabbed her lips with his own. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but it was merely minutes. When they broke away Alex looked into Gene's eyes

"I now it's mine you bloody idiot"

"And how do you know?" she gave him a flirtatious smile

"because you wouldn't bloody dare cheat on me" they laughed and kissed once more, this was more like the first time they kissed rather than the kiss they had just shared. "Oh and another thing. Of course i'm bloody OK i'm not a bloody puff" Alex laughed

"Oh Gene i know you're not" she winked at him and smiled again. They were happy again, and now they had a baby on the way, their baby.

A few weeks later Gene took Alex to a very fancy restaurant, he was spoiling her so much since they had had their news.

The meal was going well, Gene started to get fidgety, Alex looked concerned

"Gene are you alright?"

"Yeah Bols, just dying for a slash, i'll be back in a minute" Gene seemed to be gone for so long Alex began to get worried, just then he appeared and Alex gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry i took so long Bols, but to be honest i'm a bit nervous, didn't think i'd ever bloody say that. Gene Genie nervous, what's the bloody world coming too?" they laughed, but Alex looked confused "Thing is Bols i don't want Gene Genie Junior growing up a bastard, so what do think Bolly kecks fancy being Mrs Hunt?" Alex's eyes filled up, it wasn't the most romantic way of asking someone to marry you, but she didn't care, she was finally going to be Gene's, completely.

"Of course i do" She smiled so much she couldn't help but let the tears of joy fall, Gene smiled and gently wiped away a tear that had stopped on her cheek. They were getting married and they couldn't believe it.

A month later Alex and Gene were due to be married. Alex didn't want a big white wedding, she was quite happy with a small ceremony, just her, Gene and of course the rest of the A team. Alex knew she didn't need anymore than that, she was marrying Gene that was more than enough. Her dreams were coming true.

Gene was grateful that all Alex wanted was a small wedding, he couldn't do the big thing again, it was too expensive and stressful. He was finally getting the woman of his dreams to marry him. They were both so happy. Their day went smoothly, this was due to Ray and Sam working extra hard to clean up any major problems the day before. The day was perfect.

The perfect day ended with a perfect night, Gene and Alex in a hotel room, Gene was talking to her bump Alex looked at him so lovingly

"I'm making sure it knows my voice"

"Gene it hear's you all the time, there is no doubt that this baby knows who you are"

"So Mrs Hunt" he smiled at the sound "How does it feel?"

"Mrs Alex Hunt... i like it... no i love it, and it feels amazing" Gene took Alex in his arms and kissed her passionately once more. Their night ended perfectly as they consummated their marriage.


	18. Happiest Man in the Universe

_**Thanks for all the lovely comments so grateful. **_

_**This fanfic is coming to its end as i'm sure you can tell. I hope you are still enjoying it**_

_**Sorry about how rushed of the last chapter was, i didn't think you would want to read another chapter about a wedding, even though it was the Galex wedding. **_

_**I was just worried it would sound like the Sam and Annie wedding and i know you wouldn't want that.**_

_**Hope you're still enjoying. Keep commenting**_

_**Tasha xxxx**_

Chapter 18

Months had passed Alex was due to go on maternity leave. She didn't want to go, but it was best for the baby for her to leave at the earliest possible time. Gene would miss her, she was the best, but after all it was partially his fault that she was pregnant.

Molly had been forgotten now, no one worried about her anymore, no one remembered her.

Today was Alex's last day until after the baby was born. Everyone was going to miss her, Annie and Shaz wished her luck and made her promise to let them hold the baby, Chris made her promise he could practice with her baby ready for the day Shaz wants to start a family, Ray told her to not hurry back but then assured her he was joking, Sam wished her luck and told her to make sure she was ready before she came back. Alex felt very loved at this moment, she had never wanted to stay at CID more. But the baby was due soon, soon she would be making Gene and father and herself a mother.

Alex was in the flat, bored, as usual there was nothing on the TV. She knew Gene and the rest of CID would be doing something exciting, just lately they always were. She was jealous, jealousy fed by boredom.

She missed Gene more each time he left to go to work, she missed CID almost as much. She decided she was hungry, or the baby was, these days she wasn't sure. She went to make something when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach, suddenly her trousers were wet, she got to the phone as quickly as she could she dialed 999 and got an ambulance, then straight after she rang Gene

"Hello"

"Gene my waters have broke!"

"What?"

"The baby is coming get your arse here now before the ambulance is here!"

"Shit"

Alex started breathing, she held her stomach and sat down, within to minutes Gene was at her side, three minutes after that the ambulance arrived and took Alex to the hospital. Gene complained the whole way

"Bolly you should have just let me drive you there, i would have got you there quicker than these nonses are going"

"Gene be quiet" Alex was trying to concentrate on delivering their baby "I... didn't think... you would... want... all this crap... all over your car" she was trying to breathe whilst talking to him, he laughed

"Fair point that Bols" They smiled, he kissed her forehead.

Gene was at Alex's side, Alex was high on gasinair, trying to push the baby out. Gene was trying to help, Alex was squeezing his hand so tight he thought her was going to lose his circulation.

The baby was born, but it was taken straight away, Alex was too out of it to understand, Gene however was beginning to panic. Their baby wasn't breathing, Gene was panicking what would he tell Alex. Alex had fallen asleep, but she was asking to hold her baby, Gene couldn't look at her, he carefully let go of her hand and walked over to see their child. As he saw the tiny face he couldn't help but cry

"What have we got?" He asked trying to fight the tears back

"A girl Mr Hunt" the doctor replied

"A girl" He turned back to look at Alex "Hear that Bolly, it's not Gene Genie Junior. It's Bolly Knickers Junior." He smiled through his tears. Then like a miracle he heard the noise they had all been waiting for his little girl cried, she was breathing. He smiled so relieved, their baby was fine. Alex was coming round a little

"Gene where is our baby"

"She's here Bols"

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah bloody told ya" he smiled as he carried their tiny daughter over to his beautiful wife. In this moment he was the happiest man in the universe.


	19. A Happy Ending?

_**This is the last chapter guys!**_

_**I want to take this opportunity to say thanks for all the support its much appreciated.**_

_**For those who are interested i will be writing a sequel. As a lot of people don't want this to end, but it always had its ending, and i don't want it to drag out.**_

_**Thanks for all the comments they were lovely glad i could keep you all on the edges of your seats :D**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Tasha xxx**_

Chapter 19

Alex and Gene had named their daughter Penny, and she was perfect. Alex had finally come around enough for her to support Penny properly, this was the moment when mother and child create their bond, this moment would start the path of their future. This moment would either begin to build their relationship, or not build it at all. But Alex wouldn't let go of her tiny girl, she hugged her tightly, but not too tight, she kissed her softly. This beautiful picture made Gene smile, it was his perfect picture, the two most beautiful things in his world, and he had helped to create one of them, he couldn't help but smile. Alex saw his joyful smile and sent him one back. They were so happy, Alex gentle cradled Penny until she fell asleep.

In CID Shaz and Annie were so excited about Alex having her baby, they completely decorated the office. They didn't know what Alex had had yet so they made their own banners, they got plain multi-coloured balloons, the brought unisex outfits for the baby, and brought Alex and Gene a bottle of wine to help calm them. They had never been more excited, but then again while they had been there no one in CID was having a baby, this was a very exciting time. Ray laughed at them, but they ignored him.

About an hour after they had finished making the place look baby-welcoming, Gene walked in. Shaz and Annie's faces lit up

"How are they Guv?" Annie asked

"They are perfect DC Cartwright thank you."

"What's DI Hunt had Guv?"

"A baby DC Granger"

"No i know that Guv."

"Well why ask stupid woman" Shaz rolled her eyes

"Alright then what have you named the baby?"

"Her name is Penny, perfect name for the perfect baby"

"Aww" Shaz and Annie said together, Ray rolled his eyes.

"How is Alex Guv?" Sam asked

"She is also perfect" Gene couldn't shift the smile from his face

"When is she coming back to work Guv?"

"Why Chris miss her already? and what is this twenty bloody questions!" Gene looked around, he smiled but felt guilty for shouting after they had gone to all this trouble. "Look err... if everything is ok they can come home tomorrow, it would have been today but Penny wasn't bloody breathing when she was born, so they are keeping them both over night, just make sure. So if Bolly is up for it you can see them tomorrow"

"Thanks Guv" They all repeated one after another.

The next day promise Alex and Penny went into CID. Gene and Alex had been discussing Godparents for her, but they really couldn't decide

"Alex!" Sam stood up as she entered, Shaz and Annie turned around to make sure it was her, then they went to fetch their presents. Alex smiled as she was approached with gifts, she gave Penny to Gene, who held her very gently, to everyone's surprise. Alex accepted the gifts

"Oh you shouldn't have" She smiled, she went to her desk to sit down and open them.

"They are all lovely, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble you know" She smiled again

"Well Ma'am, we felt we had to. First baby in CID an' all" Annie said smiling at Penny.

"Annie? Would you like to hold her?"

"Really? Yes please" Gene carefully gave Penny to Annie who cradled her gently, Shaz kept holding Penny's hand.

"Don't worry Shaz you can have a hold next" Alex smiled at her Shaz's eyes lit up

Everyone had held baby Penny, she was now back in the arms of her mum. Alex and Gene took the presents and Penny home. They placed her gently in the moses basket Gene had gone out and brought before he went home the night before. They stood together, arms locked around each other looking over their precious daughter.

Alex turned to Gene

"You know something Gene?"

"What Bols?"

"We created that beautiful, tiny creature, right there"

"I know" he smiled at her and kissed her lips softly "She's definitely got your looks Bols"

"I'm not so sure about that Gene" she gave him her flirtatious smile

"Trust me on that one" He smiled back "So that means that she's got my brains"

"God help her then" They laughed, shared one more perfect kiss, and looked down at their angel once more.


End file.
